Good Morning
by bmak08
Summary: AU - Dean provides Castiel with a very special wake-up call...


**A/N:** The idea for this fic came from that one scene where Dean fixes Cas' shirt when they have to go to the police station and umm...this is nothing like that! LOL! This is very schmoopy and fluffy and totally AU but I hope you guys enjoy anyway! Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>"Good morning Cas..."<p>

Dean leant over him trying to get a glimpse of his face but being the heavy sleeper he was, he was still very much fast asleep. Dean leaned down to nuzzle behind his ear and brushed his lips across the shell of it, "Wakey wakey, sleepy head," he whispered.

"_Dean_," he heard a sleepy Castiel whine. Dean chuckled and moved himself closer, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into his chest. He let his lips brush the back of his neck making Cas shudder in his arms.

"Let me sleep," he whined again, burying his head into the pillow and moving Dean's arm off his waist. But Dean didn't listen and moved his arm back again, his hand roaming Cas' chest, his fingers dancing along his skin, moving down further and further under the covers until he found Cas' rapidly hardening dick. Cas gasped at the contact, unconsciously pushing himself into Dean finding evidence of his own arousal pressing into his back.

"You're an ass," Cas groaned, his voice still thick with sleep. Dean laughed into his skin as his hand slowly pumped Castiel's cock, his lips otherwise occupied in leaving an impressive mark on his neck.

"You love it really and you know I'll make it worth your while," he said seductively, emphasising his point by quickening his hand movements and licking a line up his neck, biting his earlobe before soothing it with his tongue. Cas moaned, his hand reaching back to pull Dean closer by his thigh, tangling their legs together as they rocked into each other in a steady rhythm.

It wasn't enough though and in one swift movement, Dean pushed Cas onto his back and straddled his thighs, holding Castiel's arms above his head. Dean finally caught sight Cas' lust blown blue eyes, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and he groaned inwardly at the sight. Dean loved him like this, at his mercy. Castiel arched his back so that both their rock hard cocks brushed together making both of them moan at the feeling, the sensation almost too much to handle.

"Dean..._please_..." he pushed his hips higher, trying to get more friction and Dean allowed it, leaning down and purposely sliding their cocks together. Dean finally kissed him, capturing those pretty pink lips between his own and continued his rutting against Cas as they kissed, tongues twining languidly. They breathed into each other's mouths, like one entity, need and want overriding everything. Dean let Cas escape from his grasp, letting his hands travel down the length of his lithe body as his lips continued to assault Cas' mouth before moving to his jaw and down his neck, latching onto it, licking, biting and sucking.

"Dean...Dean...I need-," Castiel groaned, his hands gripping his shoulders, pushing him down so he lay atop him. He gasped as Dean bit hard into his shoulder, his thumb swiping over the head of his dick, the wetness at the tip aiding him as he slowly jacked him off.

"What do you want? Tell me, Cas," Dean breathed hotly into his neck.

Cas whimpered and kicked Dean on his shin making him grunt in pain, "Dude, what the hell?" he asked, moving Cas' sweat slicked hair from his face, looking down at him with a mock frown.

"Don't ask stupid questions," answered Cas, his voice rough and hot and needy all at the same time.

Dean grinned and pushed two of his fingers past Cas' red lips and into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, slicking them up and before Cas knew it, Dean was pushing his fingers into his entrance one by one, stretching him and opening him up. He was still somewhat open and slick from the night before and the feel of Dean's fingers in him were enough to make him come, but that wasn't what he wanted. Once Dean thought he'd prepared him enough, he leaned his elbows either side of Cas' head letting his fingers gently massage his scalp. He took a breath and brushed his mouth over his kiss swollen ones, "You ready?" he whispered, biting on his lower lip.

Castiel whimpered and pulled Dean down for a long, wet kiss leaving him dazed, "In case you didn't get what that meant, that meant yes," he breathed, blinking up at Dean with a slight smirk on his face. Dean narrowed his eyes at him, sensing the challenge in his eyes and licked his lips, "Smarty pants, huh?" he said, grabbing the lube on the bedside table and slicking himself up quickly, without breaking eye contact.

Castiel shrugged, grinning widely but suddenly gasped into Dean's mouth as he felt Dean push into him all the way. Waiting for Cas to adjust, Dean rested his forehead on his chest, steadying himself so that he wouldn't come just yet, the tight heat around his cock overwhelming him. Cas wrapped his legs around his waist locking his ankles together and inflicted a rather hard kick to Dean's lower back finally making him move.

"Jeez, so bossy," he murmured chuckling. Dean started moving slowly at first to tease, but another sharp kick from Cas forced him to adjust his speed. He snapped his hips hard and fast making sure he hit that sweet spot every time as Cas moaned and keened and whimpered at the feel of Dean inside of him.

"Fuck Cas," groaned Dean as Castiel matched his rhythm, moving in synch with him.

Neither of the men lasted too long since they were so far gone to begin with. Cas came with a loud cry, a couple tugs from Dean's hand had him spilling over his hand and stomach. Dean came shortly after with a grunt, his face buried in Cas' neck, a couple more thrusts and he was right where Cas was...in utter orgasmic bliss.

Exhaustion overwhelmed him and Dean dropped down on Castiel, feeling completely satisfied and totally breathless. Cas whimpered at the loss of Dean inside of him as he pulled out and grabbed a t-shirt from floor, cleaning them up as much as he could. Once he was done, Dean pulled a sleepy and boneless Cas into his arms. He kissed him softly and lazily, running his hands through his hair as Cas hummed happily.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Cas murmured against Dean's lips, powerless to leave them. Dean grinned and kissed him quickly once more before turning onto his back to glance at the clock and Cas moved with him, laying his head on his chest and tucking it under his chin, feeling sluggish, sweaty but sated.

"It's seven-thirty," Dean yawned, moving back to wrap an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Castiel snapped his eyes open and jumped out of his arms, "Crap!" he shouted.

He untangled himself from around Dean and got to his feet, his hair in disarray as he searched for his clothes. "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late on my first day. What kind of impression does that make?" he mumbled frantically. Dean leant up on his elbows, laughing at Cas' frenzied behaviour, "You're not going to be late, calm down, man."

Cas spun around to face him, his eyes wild, "Calm down? I cannot even find my suit and I need to get my papers together and I-"

Dean leapt his rescue and covered his mouth with his hand to shut him up, "You listening to me?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow and Cas nodded in confirmation.

"Okay, you go and have a shower and I'll get everything ready for you."

Castiel took a breath, "But-"

"Shh," Dean put a finger to his lips, "Cas, dude...I got this. Just go."

Cas conceded and nodded once more. "Good," Dean dropped a kiss to his forehead, "Now go," he commanded.

Castiel smiled gratefully, his hand reaching out to run a finger across his jaw line, but he cupped his cheek and kissed him quickly, "I love you," he whispered softly. Dean smiled and kissed him lingeringly with just a hint of tongue before pulling back, "I love you, too," he winked.

"Now, go!" he grinned, motioning his head towards the bathroom. Cas smiled that smile just for him and kissed him once more before running to the bathroom, butt naked. Dean shook his head chuckling to himself and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a white vest before going through their cupboard to find Castiel his clothes. He laid them out on the chair instead of the bed. It wasn't the cleanest place to lay out clothes after the night before...and after what had happened that morning.

Castiel hurried out of the shower and threw his clothes on, not caring for how they looked. He'd been nervous about this day already...it was his dream finally coming true and that scared him as well as excited him. He headed downstairs, almost falling as he pulled on his socks but by the time he got to the kitchen, the clock indicated he had more time than he'd thought, so he slowed down...only a little though. As soon as he sat down at the table, Dean handed him his coffee and two slices of toast and Cas shot him a quirk of a smile. He quickly ate and was about to rush out of the kitchen to double check he had everything he needed that morning when he heard Dean call out for him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dean ran over turning Cas around by his shoulders as he looked up at him quizzically.

"Your tie is crooked, what kind of impression does that make?" Cas frowned and watched as Dean fixed his tie and collar, finally straightening his jacket.

"What kind of impression will it make when people see what you left on my neck?" asked Castiel, still frowning.

Dean smirked, his eyes darting to the darkened bruise on Cas' neck which the collar only slightly covered, "I just want people to know that you're not available."

"What about this? Isn't that evidence enough to suggest that I am not available?" Castiel lifted his left hand, flashing his wedding ring.

"Hell no, the ring combined with the hickey goes to prove that you're not a stuffy old professor who is in a boring sexless marriage but in fact you are an awesome professor with a fucking hot sex life. And you don't have to thank me, it's my pleasure to mark you as mine."

Castiel pouted but couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips. Dean grinned and pulled Cas closer, his hands rubbing at the small of his back, "You, Professor Novak, are going to blow those students socks off with your awesome teaching skills and knowledge. I know it."

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes, hesitant blue meeting confident green, "Really?"

"Hell yes."

Dean brushed his nose with his and pressed his mouth to his, lips and tongues moving together with practiced ease and familiarity. The sound of footsteps above them and shouts of something echoing down the stairs made them break their kiss.

Castiel looked over Dean's shoulder to see a ball of pink run down the stairs, "Papa! Papa!" she called. With her blonde hair flying behind her, she ran up to Cas and jumped so that he could catch her in his arms.

Castiel caught her easily and held her at his hip, "Hope! What are you doing awake so early?"

The little girl wrapped her small arms around Cas' neck to steady herself, "Daddy said that 'cause it's your first day workin', I should wake up very, very early and say good luck...so...good luck Papa!" she beamed.

Castiel chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And I set up my clock all by myself too, right Daddy?" she added, grinning at Dean who winked back at her. Castiel looked a little confused so Dean explained.

"I bought her an alarm clock yesterday. She forced me get one 'cause she wanted to be a big girl and wake up without any help."

"Is that right?" Cas asked her and she nodded fervently. Cas laughed again and cupped her cheek in his hand, "My little girl is growing up," he murmured sadly. Hope frowned and tilted her head to the side, just like her Papa did when he found something confusing or just out of the ordinary. "But I'll always be your lil' girl, I promise!"

Dean laughed heartily and tousled his girl's hair and she slapped it away giggling. Looking over to Cas he saw that his eyes were shimmering with tears but he still had that patented small smile on his face. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Cas, you're such a chick, honestly. She's only four!" he said, pressing a quick kiss to his temple and Hope laughed.

Castiel shot him a glare but Dean winked back, "Our girl's always gonna be little to us though, right Cas?"

"Right," he agreed, smiling softly. He rested his forehead against Hope's, looking into her eyes as he did, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered loudly, grinning like her Daddy. Castiel kissed her cheek once more and handed her over to Dean who swung her into his arms, growling playfully at her and she let out a peal of laughter.

Castiel hurried to his office and picked up his bag making his way back into the foyer before a thought occurred to him, "Why are you at home? Don't you have work?" he asked Dean.

"I'm my own boss, man. Gabe is covering for me at the garage and plus...I wanted to stay here so I would be here when you got home."

Castiel felt rush of love flow through every inch of his body. He wondered what good he'd done to have found Dean and how blessed he was to have such a wonderful family like he did. He moved forward and kissed him hard, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his head into his neck just wanting to be close.

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' reaction but hugged him back with the arm that wasn't carrying Hope, knowing that Cas was lost for words, for once...and this gesture said everything that needed to be said. Hope didn't want to be left out and wrapped her free arm around Cas pulling all of them into a big tight family hug.

Castiel managed to untangle himself from the family embrace and dropped a kiss to both their cheeks, "I guess I should get going," he mumbled morosely, looking at the time.

"Yes, you should," Dean declared. He herded him outside as both he and Hope stood by their front door, waiting for him to get in his car.

"Go forth and educate, Professor Novak," Dean said, saluting goofily.

"Go forth and educate, Papa," she repeated shouting it loudly to Cas, giggling as Dean tickled her in amusement.

Cas smiled widely and happily, looking upon his perfect family fondly. That dreaded feeling of nervousness and his hesitancy to leave was almost gone just by watching the two of them together. He got into the car knowing that no matter what would happen today, he would have his family to come back home to.

Once Castiel had finally left with both Dean and Hope waiting till the car was out of sight, he closed the door and made his way into the kitchen with Hope still attached to his hip.

"So Hopey baby, how about we make your Papa's favourites for dinner tonight?" Dean asked whilst pushing her windswept blonde hair out of her face.

She gasped at the thought, "Can we make burgers and fries and a really, really yummy apple pie with ice-cream?"

Dean pursed his lips in thought and settled Hope in her chair at the breakfast table before answering, "Yeah...why not?" he nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her choices. "I think your Papa will love that."

"Yay!" she said, raising her arms in the air. "Is Uncle Sam gonna come too?"

"Yup, but we'll have to make him some rabbit food 'cause he doesn't eat the awesome food we do," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust making her laugh. "But, the most important question right now is...what do _you_ want for breakfast this morning, young lady?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Hope tapped a finger on her chin in thought and Dean watched as her eyes lit up with an idea, "I think we should eat pancakes with lots and lots of syrup!" she grinned, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Dean chuckled, leaning over to ruffle her hair as she squawked indignantly but giggled anyway, "That's my girl!"


End file.
